


Dreams (Wolfstar)

by majesticdragonair



Series: 2017 OTP Advent Calendar Challenge (Wolfstar) [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Getting Together, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Day Sixteen: Snowed inAt first, the fact that the two sixth years got snowed into the Shrieking Shack seems bad at first, but what happens between them doesn't turn out as bad as they thought it out to be.





	Dreams (Wolfstar)

**Author's Note:**

> title is from convergence by thirty seconds to mars
> 
> this made me slightly sad,,, i had sad and self-hateful remus guys why have i done this to myself
> 
> this is also kind of crappy but i still like it either way

“I can’t believe this has happened.”

Remus nodded weakly from his place on the bed, wrapped in two warm blankets on the old bed, pressed into the corner where it resided. Sirius was sitting on the other side of the bed, wand pointed to where the snow poured in from the doorway. He hummed grumpily, “it must’ve snowed so much overnight.”

Remus let out another nod, though it wasn’t seen. His voice was shakily and cracking when he spoke. “What about… worm and… Jay?”

Sirius looked at his friend, frowning. He crawled over gently, so to not hurt Remus when the bed move under his moving weight. “Don’t talk, you’re hurt. They left during the night…” Sirius trailed off, voice growing quieter as he quickly decided whether to tell Remus or not.

For the past two years, the Marauder’s had been joining Remus every full moon. It made the wolf become tamer, quieter and less likely to give Remus more scars, even if Remus didn’t want them to at first. The wolf had never attacked any of his friends when they started, but the day of the full moon had been a bad one for Remus, and the wolf didn’t appear so friendly either.

Even though Sirius told him to keep quiet, Remus was looking at Sirius with a wary gaze. “What happened?” he asked, and winced when he attempted to clear his throat. Sirius didn’t meet his gaze, but sighed slightly.

“Nothing, I promise,” He lied. “Prongs will tell you when they find us. They’re bound to notice me not in class, or you not with Poppy.”

Remus, having no fight in him to argue, just nodded. “Tired,” he mumbled quietly, feeling his head grow heavier by the moment. His entire body had been aching since he had changed back. He was breathing heavily and trying not to focus on the pain, which had turned dull over the hour of them being awake together.

Sirius sat up slightly. “Do you want me to help you under the covers, Moony?” Again, a weak nod was his answer. They spent roughly five minutes trying to get Remus under the thin sheet, still under the two blankets that kept him warm. He let out a sigh when his body relaxed, not dulling the pain but he didn’t care. He was comfortable and could practically pass out at any second.

However, feeling the dip of Sirius in the bed was for comforting than usual. Having something with him after his transformations had become one of his favourite occurrences; making him feel slightly more valid. He moaned when he felt Sirius get off. “No, stay.”

Sirius looked down at his friend, who had his eyes shut tight. “Are you sure?”

“Please,” was the weak answer he received. Sirius was carefully pulling back the three blankets and climbing in under the warm comfort. He froze when Remus moved closer to cuddle into him, not caring about how he was naked and Sirius wasn’t. He relaxed when Remus sighed happily, holding Remus gently.

“Is this okay?” he asked quietly.

Remus nodded, not saying a thing, head to Sirius’ shoulder. He moved his head dup and pulled Sirius into a quick and sloppy kiss. “Thanks Siri,” he said quietly, words slurred slightly.

Sirius stayed there stunned for a moment, before speaking up. “You kissed me.”

Remus nodded against his shoulder tired, but seemed more awake than a moment ago, as if realising what he’d just done in his sleepy haze a moment ago. “Yeah,” he mumbled. “Have wanted to for ages. Is… that okay?” he lifted his head and eyed Sirius, who smiled slightly.

“Course it is, Rem, ‘bout time you did. Now sleep, we’ll be back at the castle when you wake up.” He kissed his hair before the two snuggled again, quickly falling asleep.


End file.
